There are many systems available for mounting photovoltaic (PV) modules to building structures, such as a roof. These systems serve as a rigid interconnection element between a roof and a PV module to hold the modules in place and resist the forces of gravity and wind. PV module frames themselves are sufficiently rigid to function in part as the rails of a PV mounting system. By utilizing the inherent rigidity of modules frames as part of the PV mounting system, system part counts and costs of PV mounting systems were significantly reduced while installation time and overall aesthetics were improved.
Many existing photovoltaic arrays are secured to mounting rails. These mounting rails typically run under the full width or length of the array, and form the backbone onto which the array is built. In the case of composition shingle roofs, the rails may be mounted directly to the roof or indirectly via an elevated mounting bracket, flashing or other structure. For tile roofs, rails are typically attached to a tile hook or other structure that passes through the opening between two adjacent rows of tiles and elevates the PV array above the tile roof. The degree of elevation will vary depending on the nature of the tile roof (e.g., curved, wave, flat, etc.).
Although effective at supporting a PV array, these traditional rail configurations require complex and time-consuming installations and utilize relatively large amount of materials. Also, the use of mounting rails can still result in physical or mechanical conflicts with other components of the mounting systems or PV modules. Further, securing long mounting rails to the roof can still be time consuming and requires a substantial amount of relatively expensive extruded aluminum, stainless steel or other corrosion resistant metal. Moreover, since mounting rails ideally are to be secured at a uniform height across the roof, any irregularities such as dips and bends in the roof can make it difficult to secure the rails such that they remain at the desired height because the rails are rigid.
Accordingly, there is a need for a PV mounting system that enjoys the benefits of existing mounting rail system solutions, while reducing costs, improving installation alignment, and increasing installation times relative to such systems.